kancing kemeja
by planariang
Summary: Kancing kemeja Shuuzou sering copot, dan Chihiro tidak mengapa bila menjahit kancing kemeja Shuuzou lagi besok. (domestic au)


**knb milik fujimaki tadatoshi, tidak ada keuntungan materiin yang didapat dari pengerjaan fanfiksi ini.**

.

Chihiro bukan ibu rumah tangga, namun dia terampil menjahit kancing kemeja yang copot. Mencuci pakaian dan membersihkan rumah adalah tugasnya, sedangkan Shuuzou memilih untuk menguasai dapur; dari memasak hingga mencuci piring dan lain sebagainya, meskipun kadang-kadang mereka berganti peran bila merasa bosan.

Rabu adalah hari mencuci, dan pakaian basah semuanya sudah terbentang pada tali jemuran ketika matahari ada di atas kepala. Dua jam berselang, Chihiro berdecak pelan. Langit sedang tidak ingin berteman dengannya; alih-alih cerah dia mendapatkan awan pekat yang menghadang surya. Berita cuaca pagi tadi tak memberinya prediksi konkret. Katanya hari ini bakal cerah tanpa celah dan Shuuzou hanya langsung melengos pergi dengan dasi miring setelah menonton, melupakan payung untuk dibawa. Chihiro bahkan tak sempat berkomentar pedas pada posisi dasinya yang dislokasi.

Chihiro mesti siaga; hujan bisa datang kapan saja dan ia tidak ingin pakaiannya yang setengah kering kembali basah. Guntur beberapa kali terdengar. Chihiro menyicil naskah cerita disambi lirikan-lirikan pada langit yang tertutup mega mendung. Dia sengaja duduk di samping jendela. Enam puluh menit kurang dilampaui Chihiro kemudian, dia hanya bisa mendapatkan tiga paragraf. Inspirasinya mungkin tenggelam pada udara yang tercium makin lembab.

Guntur kembali mengelegar di kejauhan. Chihiro mensyukuri rintik hujan belum datang. Kaki kirinya mulai terserang kram, ia sembarang memposisikan badannya saat duduk di lantai. Kebas perlahan berubah linu ketika kakinya diluruskan, desisan nyeri tak luput dari mulutnya. Mungkin dia perlu mengiyakan ajakan Shuuzou untuk lari pagi menemaninya, badannya kurang olahraga.

Rintik pertama setelah itu luput tapi tidak dengan intensitas air hujan yang semakin besar. Chihiro sembrono menyingkirkan laptop dari paha dan melangkah lebar-lebar menuju teras. Jemuran disambar cepat dan terburu-buru. Tak mengabaikan jepitan jemuran yang terpelanting ke tanah karena pakaian yang ditarik kasar. Tali jemuran bergoyang tak karuan.

Hujan makin deras. Suaranya mengalahkan musik yang diputar dari ponsel pintar Chihiro. Habis menurunkan jemuran, tumpukan pakaian sengaja dibawa ke ruang laundry. Chihiro memisahkan yang kering dan masih lembab; melipat pakaian kering sebelum dimasukkan pada lemari.

Kali ini di dahinya muncul lipatan-lipatan halus. Sebelum mencuci, Chihiro yakin kalau kancing pada kemeja krem milik Shuuzou di tangannya lengkap semua kancingnya. Hilang satu; bisa jadi terlepas tadi ketika Chihiro menurunkan jemuran. Dia memang bisa menjahit kancing kemeja, maka itulah yang Chihiro lakukan kemudian. Tak butuh waktu lama, kurang dari lima menit dan kancing kemeja Shuuzou lengkap seperti sedia kala. Chihiro punya cadangan biji-biji kancing yang dibelinya di toko tekstil kalau kau penasaran. Kancing kemeja Shuuzou sering copot, dua di antara sekian alasan adalah karena dirinya; satu karena ia terburu-buru mengangkat jemuran - tadi bukan kasus pertama, ngomong-ngomong - dan dua, karena Chihiro beringas kalau sedang di ranjang.

Tenggorokannya tidak gatal, tapi Chihiro terbatuk, lantas berdeham. Wajahnya mendadak panas. Nama Shuuzou dirapal dengan umpatan.

"Baru saja datang sudah kena sembur. Iya tahu aku lupa gak bawa payung tadi buat jaga-jaga." Shuuzou tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya, dengan pakaian basah dan rambut hitamnya yang lepek. Berisiknya suara hujan di luar bisa jadi yang meredam bunyi pintu rumah yang terbuka dan langkah Shuuzou yang mestinya berisik.

Chihiro memberinya muka masam, antara kesal karena ia mesti mengepel lantai dan kejut. "Tumben pulang cepet," ucapnya sambil melemparkan handuk pada muka Shuuzou.

"Sekarang jam lima lebih, siapa juga yang pulang cepet?" Apa karena hujan membuat Chihiro lupa waktu?

"Apa iya? Kukira masih jam tiga."

"Jangan pura-pura gak liat jam."

"Serius."

Dasi Shuuzou tidak lagi miring, alih-alih melonggar di lingkaran kerah kemejanya yang basah. Chihiro merutuk. Dia tahu kalau dia sering merutuk, tapi tak pernah sesering ini sebelum tinggal seatap bersama Shuuzou.

Dari ekor matanya Shuuzou melirik Chihiro. Dua tangannya bergerak menggosok-gosok rambut dengan handuk. "Ada apa?"

 _Oh, tuhan. Chihiro tidak tahan. Kalau besok dia harus menjahit kancing kemeja Shuuzou lagi, Chihiro tidak mengapa._

Bibir Shuuzou disambar secepat ia tadi mengangkat jemuran.

.

 **footnote** : ngetik ini nyambi ngerjain utang fik, gali-gali mood sih sebenernya haha /digiles. trims sudah berkunjung dan membaca! :)


End file.
